Lying is the must fun a girl can have
by Maria.TL
Summary: SongFic. Lime. Basada en la canción: Lying is the must fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off de Panic! at the Disco. Bella/Jacob. Ella re arrepintió, pero ya es muy tarde.


_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are_

_shaking as you´re sliding off your dress?_

Los fríos labios del vampiro le recorrían el cuello, llegando hasta la curvatura de sus senos.

La humana se quedaba quieta, viendo al cielo estrellado, mientras deseaba con todas su fuerzas que aquellas manos que la acariciaban fueran las de alguien más.

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart_

_is racing as your fingers touch your skin._

¿Valió la pena?, se pregunta la confundida humana. Claro que valió la pena.

Y por un momento, un pinchazo de dolor le recuerda que nunca más Jacob Black la podrá volver a amar como lo hizo esa noche. No, por que en dos días, Isabella Swan se casa.

_I´ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you´ll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be, me_

"Sabes que siempre seré el único" le susurra el licántropo.

"Lo sé" Responde ella. "Es por eso que quiero que me ames como nunca mientras puedas." Y un gemido se escapa de sus labios, mientras llega al éxtasis.

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating. __Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, __and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Ella se encuentra en el frío círculo de los brazos de Edward Cullen. Mientras trata de que su subconciente le haga creer que está en los brazos del Jacob.

_So I guess we´re back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let´s pick up, pick up)_

Isabella se pone rápidamente los jeans en aquel pequeño cuarto de aquella cabaña de La Push. La temperatura sofoca en ese pequeño lugar. Edward pensaba que había salido a comprar algunas cosas.

Ella se despide de Jacob con un beso en los labios, pero la tentación puede más. Ambos se enrollan en las sábanas y vuelven a empezar.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in,_

_and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn´t expect that you´d get all of the attention._

_Now let´s not get selfish_

_Did you really think Id let you kill this chorus?_

Ella ahora sabe lo que quiere, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Lo único que le queda es fingir, mientras espera con ansias otra sesión de besos apasionados a escondidas con aquel licántropo de La Push.

Una punzada de amargura le da directo en la boca del estómago.

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

"No te vallas Bella" le pide con trsiteza el licántropo.

"Me caso en cuatro horas" Es todo lo que ella puede responder.

Él asiente con amargura mientras la abraza con más fuerza. Como si con ese simple gesto pudieran quedarse juntos para siempre.

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

Sonríe, Bella.

Finge que eres feliz.

Pónte esa máscara y vuelve al ruedo.

Acepta esas caricias que alguna vez deseaste pero ahora están vacías; y correspóndelas, al fin y al cabo, estás en tu Luna de Miel.

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I´ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you´ll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be, me_

Ella sabe que siempre será Jacob Black quien tenga su corazón.

Ella ya no quería esa dura y fría roca.

Ella quería un corazón que latiera, que latiera por ella.

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Eres la nueva señora Cullen, se dice con amargura.

Isabella con gusto hubiera cambiado esa mansión y esa vida de comodidades por estar con quien en verdad amaba, por estar con Jacob Black.

Había dado el acepto sin pensar y ya no había marcha atrás.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating. __Faster_


End file.
